File folders having tabs extending from an edge of the folder are known. Tabs can be formed integrally with the folder such that they are permanent extensions of the folder, or provided as separate members that can be attached to the folder.
It is also known to provide movable tabs on folders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,881 discloses a convertible folder with a tab that is secured to a pair of elongate slots such that it is movable up and down the slots between a display position and an out-of-way position. The top portion of the tab is substantially wider than the distance between the slots such that the top portion remains protruding on top of and out of plane from the folder in the out-of-way position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,982 discloses file folder having a tab that is placed at an outer corner of the folder. The tab is secured to the folder by a rivet such that it can be rotated 90° to extend from either edge of the corner. U.S. Publication No. 2007/0119082 discloses a folder tab that includes a fixed base and a movable title portion, such that the title portion can be raised and lowered within the base. The title portion remains protruding from the folder even in the lowered position.
There is a need for a filing system having improved retractable tabs.